Jumanji (Video Game)
Jumanji is the video game version of the board game. Like the board game, the video game was cursed as well. In this case the video game would take the players to the jungle of Jumanji. Jumanji's new console form is actually Alex Vreeke's video game console that he plugged the game cartridge into in 1996 in a North American-exclusive game for Microsoft Windows that was released on 1996 and for Nintendo 64 that was released in 1998 which was based on the 1995 film of the same title. It contains five different action-arcade-based mini-games that are based on popular scenes from the film. Clips of cutscenes from the film can also be viewed in a European exclusive game for the PlayStation 2. Level in the Nintendo 64 version #Bats #Mosquitoes #Monkeys #Lion #Plant Pod #Van Pelt #Stampede of Wild Animals #Monsoon of Nile Crocodiles, Hippopotamus and Piranhas #Pack of Hyenas and Jackals #Giant Spiders #Army Ants #Jaguar #Snake #Volcano #Earthquake #Alan Wins the Game Gameplayhttp://jumanji.wikia.com/wiki/Jumanji_(1996_Video_Game)?action=edit&section=1 There are five different mini-games that the player can choose from, with different rules and objectives. Animals from the film provide instructions to the player for each mini-game, except for the Treasure Maze mini-game, where the Jumanji board game spirit provides instructions instead. All five of the mini-games are arcade-style and each mini-game is based on a scene from the film. Notably, players cannot play the actual Jumanji board game from the film. All of these mini-games contain rounds (or levels) and when players reach a goal, that level is cleared and the player advances to a more difficult version of the mini-game. The player must try to score as many points as possible, and set the best high score. Jumanji is a competitive party game for 1-4 players with bots takng the place of any vacant spots. That game plays like a board game, players take turns rolling dice to try and reach the center of the board. Each roll of the dice will result in a mini game being played. Each mini game also has power ups that can affect your score, or other attributes like speed. Mini gameshttp://jumanji.wikia.com/wiki/Jumanji_(1996_Video_Game)?action=edit&section=2 Fishinghttp://jumanji.wikia.com/wiki/Jumanji_(2007_Video_Game)?action=edit&section=3 Spear as many fish as possible an get the highest score. You have a limitless supply of spears Wasting a spear by missing a fish will cause you to lose points. Use the left analogue stick to aim and use the (X) Button to throw. Vulture Attackhttp://jumanji.wikia.com/wiki/Jumanji_(2007_Video_Game)?action=edit&section=4 Protect your coconuts from the vicious vultures by shooting them down. The more coconuts you have at the end and the more vultures you shoot down the higher your score. You have a limitless supply of ammunition. Use the left analog stick to aim to move your cursor and use the (X) button to fire your wepon. The longer you hold the (X) button the further your weapon will go. Chargehttp://jumanji.wikia.com/wiki/Jumanji_(2007_Video_Game)?action=edit&section=5 Avoid being trampled over while making plans to push the other players under the charging animals. The longer you avoid being trampled the the higher your score. Use the left analogue stick to move our character and the (X) button to push the other platers into the path of the stampeding animals. Crazy Climbinghttp://jumanji.wikia.com/wiki/Jumanji_(2007_Video_Game)?action=edit&section=6 Be the first to the top of the mountain but at the same time maintain your score by not falling off. Use your dexterity ro avoid the rock falls and vultures. Use the left analogue stick to negotiate the mountain climb. Cheeky Monkeyshttp://jumanji.wikia.com/wiki/Jumanji_(2007_Video_Game)?action=edit&section=7 Prevent the monkeys from stealing your supplies. If they do get them you need to get them back and return the supplies to your tent. Use the left left analogue stick to move around. Press the (X) button to grab stolen food back from the monkeys. Titanic Turtleshttp://jumanji.wikia.com/wiki/Jumanji_(2007_Video_Game)?action=edit&section=8 Stay on your raft as long as possible without being knocked off of it by the ravaging turtles. Deflect the turtles away from you by usng the (X) button. Move around your raft by pushing up, down, left and right on the analogue stick. Hungry Bugshttp://jumanji.wikia.com/wiki/Jumanji_(2007_Video_Game)?action=edit&section=9 Prevent the hungry bugs from entering your tent. Use the left analogue stick to move your character. Mud Hut Madnesshttp://jumanji.wikia.com/wiki/Jumanji_(2007_Video_Game)?action=edit&section=10 Destroy the other player's huts before your own hut is destroyed. Use the left analogue stck to move the cursor and throw your weapon using the (X) button. Holding the (X) buttn increases the distance your weapon will travel. Rapidshttp://jumanji.wikia.com/wiki/Jumanji_(2007_Video_Game)?action=edit&section=11 Be the first to get to the end of the rapids. By using the left analogue stick you can control the direction the raft goes. Be careful as you may slide off. Hit the other players with your oar using the (X) button. Maze Crazehttp://jumanji.wikia.com/wiki/Jumanji_(2007_Video_Game)?action=edit&section=12 Use the maze to avoid the hungry lions and collect as many points fruit as possible to win the game. Use the left analogue stick to navigate around the maze. Stampede Use the left analogue stick to move around and score points by avoiding bein trampled by the wilde beast. Push over the other players using the (X) button. Swarmhttp://jumanji.wikia.com/wiki/Jumanji_(2007_Video_Game)?action=edit&section=14 Use the left analogue stick to move around and avoid the swarm of biting insects to score the most points. Mini Games *Jumanji Treasure Maze (Center): The player plays as Alan Parrish and travel around the mansion maze collecting red gems, while avoiding the poisonous vines and giant spiders. *Monsoon Lagoon (Crocodile Totem): The player plays as Alan Parrish. The house is flooded with water and the player must jump from one piece of furniture to the next, across the rapids. Hazards include hippos and crocodiles. *Monkey Mission (Monkey Totem): The player controls Peter Shepard in the kitchen and collects plates and pick up snacks that appear on the ground to earn points, while dodging pots and pans thrown by monkeys. The monkeys can be stopped by catching them and throwing them into the refrigerator. *Wild Hunter (Elephant Totem): The player controls Sarah Whittle in a jungle, firing oranges to defeat animals as well as the ruthless big game hunter Van Pelt, in order to rescue Alan. The player must avoid projectile strawberries and must also avoid hitting Alan or Peter. *Tiny Bites (Rhino Totem): The player controls Judy Shepard, alone in the dark attic, swatting away bats and mosquitoes with a tennis racquet, while avoiding spiders, which eat the other enemies but can also harm the player. *Tato Skins (Potater Skins): The player controls Monkey #3, and drowns Monkey #2 in a vat of oil. Voice Talenthttp://jumanji.wikia.com/wiki/Jumanji_(1996_Video_Game)?action=edit&section=3 *Francis Mensah: Crocodile Totem and Jumanji Treasure Maze Spirit Narrations *Anthony F. Hamilton: Elephant Totem Narration *Jonathan Bryce: Monkey Totem Narration *Francie Glick: Rhino Totem Narration Creationhttp://jumanji.wikia.com/wiki/Jumanji_(Video_game)?action=edit&section=1 After Alan Parrish and Sarah Whittle set the board game adrift in a river, it was then found by a pair of french girls. The board game (some how) made it's way back to Brantford, New Hampshire in 1996 where it was found by old man Vreeke. Vreeke then gave the board game to his son Alex. However, Alex did not like the board game, as he said "Who plays board games anymore?". Jumanji, seeing that Alex was more interested in videogames, knew it had to adapt to modern times and tastes in order to attract interest and overnight, changed its game board into a video game cartridge, leaving the empty box behind. Alex then took interest and started to play the game, playing as Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough. However, Alex became McDonough and became trapped in Jumanji. Twenty years later, the game was then found by four high school students in the school basement. (They were there to help recycle old magazines as a way to serve detention.) The four students, Spencer Gilpin, Anthony Johnson, Bethany Walker, and Martha Kaply then started to play the game, were taken into Jumanji and became their avatars. Dr. Smolder Bravestone. Franklin "Mouse" Finbar. Professor Shelly Oberon. and Ruby Roundhouse. In Jumanji, the group met Alex who believed himself to be gone for only a few months. Together they won the game and were returned to the real world by Nigel Billingsley. Though the rest of the players returned to 2016, Alex was sent back in time to 1996 to the moment he left, altering history somewhat. Once they completed the game and returned to their real selves, they used a Rhino brand bowling ball to destroy the game to prevent anyone from playing it again. Abiliteshttp://jumanji.wikia.com/wiki/Jumanji_(Video_game)?action=edit&section=2 The video game version of Jumanji plays almost as it did when it was a board game, but added some extra features as the result of it's transformation. Manifestationhttp://jumanji.wikia.com/wiki/Jumanji_(Video_game)?action=edit&section=3 *Unlike the board game version in the 1995 film when players only appeared to get sucked in when their clue specified it, the video game always sucks the players into the game itself like the animated series and will not allow players to escape until they fulfil the gameplay. When players choose their characters in the real world, they will actually be able to take on the lives of their avatars. Time controlhttp://jumanji.wikia.com/wiki/Jumanji_(Video_game)?action=edit&section=4 *Like the original board game version, the video game returns players to their original time periods no matter how much time has passed once the game is won. Unlike the board game, the video game does not completely rewind history as seen with Alan Parrish and Sarah Whittle. In their case, only they retained memories of the events in Jumanji with everything else being relegated to an alternate timeline that Judy and Peter Shepherd could not remember. With the video game, all of the teenagers remembered everything that happened in the original timeline, including the dilapidated version of Alex Vreeke's house coming from his twenty years trapped in Jumanji. They had no memory of a timeline where the house was pristine due to Alex's return to 1996 changing history. According to Alex, time inside of Jumanji is "funny." As a result, twenty years seemed like only a few months to him. Plot of the Game According to legend, anyone that dares to blind the Jaguar Shrine by taking the jewel that makes up it's eye will be consumed by the gem's power and a curse will fall upon the realm. Professor Russel Van Pelt made this legend come true when he gained the power of the fabled "Jaguar's Eye" which gave him control over all fauna within Jumanji. Nigel Billingsley knew that Van Pelt would cause harm if he was allowed to keep the Eye, took the eye from him and ran, but was spotted before he could successfully escape. He sent a letter to Dr. Smolder Bravestone, a former friend and colleague of Van Pelt's to ask for his assistance returning the eye to it's resting place. It became Bravestone and his colleagues mission to head to Jumanji to return the Eye to the Shrine which it was taken from. Levelshttp://jumanji.wikia.com/wiki/Jumanji_(Video_game)?action=edit&section=6 #From the Deep #The Mighty Roar #Bazaar #The Transportation Shed #Canyon #The Defenders Characters Receptionhttp://jumanji.wikia.com/wiki/Jumanji_(2007_Video_Game)?action=edit&section=15 As with all games published by Blast Entertainment, Jumanji received massively negative reviews, and was cited as being poorly made. It has even been called a "Cheap Mario Party Clone." Having much less variety with only 12 minigames which repeat often. Trivia *It is unknown why the video game version was for up to five players when the board game version only allowed up to four. However, it appears to be impossible to win unless all five players are in the game with each player's talents being required to pass the levels. For example, only Shelly Oberon could read the map leading to the various levels, only Ruby Roundhouse could get past the guards at the transportation shed, only Franklin "Mouse" Finbar could defang the black mamba and only Seaplane McDonough could fly the group across the canyon. When Alex attempted it on his own, he could not succeed. **Conceptual art for the 1995 film’s logo reveals that a fifth token in the shape of a Lion idol was planned for the game, but ended up being unused in favour of a 1-4 player game. The fact that Jumanji ended up having up to five possible avatars when it transformed into a video game may be coincidental or a reference this early development (albeit only four players could play at once). *Jumanji's video game form resembles an Atari 2600 cartridge and console. It is odd that it didn't turn into a CD based game, given that the Sony PlayStation was the console it was exposed to. *Though its unclear how the console ended up in the detention room, it was in a box marked "donate" suggesting that Old Man Vreeke donated it to the school following his son's disappearance. Category:Objects Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki